Félix Graham de Vanily
Félix Graham de Vanily is a character of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is first introduced in Season 3, in the episode Félix. He is also the maternal cousin of Adrien Agreste. Appearance Physical Appearance Félix is tall with blonde, combed-back hair and green eyes. He is borderline identical to his cousin, Adrien. The only noticeable differences are how they style their hair, and their clothes. Civilian Attire He wears a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a gray vest, a black tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. Personality Similar to Gabriel, Félix changed when his father passed away meaning at one point he wasn't always mischievous. But unlike Adrien who is kind and gentle, Félix is rude, sneaky and, according to Ladybug, very pushy. Especially when it came to getting what he desires, even willing to negotiate with Hawk Moth and putting others in danger. Trivia *He will appears in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Students Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:HEROES Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Cousins Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Netural Good Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:VILLAINS Category:Members of Agreste family Category:Reformed characters Category:Former villains Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe’s Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Villains who have a mom Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Barney's Allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Lairs Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Miraculous Villains Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures villains Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Good characters Category:Bad characters Category:Characters voiced by Bryce Papenbrook